bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles
The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles is a now discontinued comic series that was written by Angry Nidhiki and posted on BZPower. This series began on January 30, 2006 and the last comic was written on March 19, 2007. During its lifespan, Angry Nidhiki wrote 181 sprite comics and 11 hand-drawn comics, equaling 192 total comics. Additional co-authors contributed numerous comics as well, adding up to over 200 total comics in the series. Plot There was no substantial developing plot line that that spanned the entire series. However, the basic gist of the strip could be summed as follows: The main character in the series is Nidhiki (later Angry Nidhiki). He is joined by his friend/sidekick/bane of existence, Krekka, who is featured more prominently early in the series than later. The series involves miscellaneous happenings in and around the living quarters of Nidhiki and Krekka. This series is notable for extremely surreal circumstances, such as a subplot in which the main characters get sucked into a game of Halo, an instance of a giant flying toothbrush, a subplot in which Angry Nidhiki must chase down his brain, a spacefiller showdown between Fabio and Karl Marx, and, in the final days of the series, an onslaught of completely bizarre-looking MS Paint characters. Also, a common plot theme in later comics was the subject of Angry Nidhiki slacking, because he was. Cast The N&K Cast, in addition to the main characters, featured many supporting cast members and permanently starring characters based upon BZPower members. Main Characters Nidhiki Nidhiki is a dark hunter mutated spider-type thing. He finds Krekka after he has just beaten up a psychiatrist and decides to take him home. This proves to be a fatal decision. Krekka Krekka is a dark hunter blue ape-type thing. He lacks common sense and possesses a large amount of brute strength, none of which is ever used for a practical purpose. Angry Nidhiki Angry Nidhiki, in short, is Nidhiki wearing a pink bandanna. Originally, Angry Nidhiki is a superpowered form of Nidhiki, though later this persona is scrapped and Angry Nidhiki replaces Nidhiki in the series entirely. Supporting Cast Red Bull A red bull whose main objective in life is to find and consume the energy drink Red Bull. As he likes to remind everyone, it gives you wings. Dr. Scholls A doctor who goes by Scholls, though he secretly knows nothing about massaging gel insoles. However, he does enjoy holding a glass of suspiciously blue liquid while asking random bystanders if they are, in fact, gellin'. The Mysterious Doctor Clad in White Though he is never given a definitive name in the series, this doctor appears numerous times both as a medical professional and as a miscellaneous extra. Permanently Starring Characters Based Upon BZPower Members (Ingeniously Dubbed "Permanent Guest Stars") Most of the members mentioned below at some point served as writers for the series. *Bugboy *Gerakobittsu the Fink-Rat *Haag *Lion Heart Kaita *Raymondoman8D *Lady Kopaka *Beliwa: Toa of Demons *The Keyblade Master of Light History of the Comic The comic began as funny at all, it likely would have ended then and there. As some unidentified sources put it, the the Angry Nidhiki decided he wanted to write a comic strip about Nidhiki and Krekka. So it commenced, and if it had not been funny at all, the strip would have ended right then and there. As some unidentified sources put it, the graphics were "like awful", the characters were "like weird", and the plot was "like not there". Nonetheless, Angry Nid persevered, and came to seek out guest stars for his series. Unlike the way things would normally be conducted with your conventional BZP Comic series, Angry Nidhiki preferred to ask guest stars before they asked him. It was an approach that despite its highly annoying tactics, proved to be highly successful as well. And so The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles grew in popularity, one guest star at a time. Early comics featured Krekka prominently; one of the subplots early on involved Krekka becoming a gladiator and mutilating opponents. That is, until Lion Heart Kaita, a guest star who would later become an important PGS, arrived. In Comic 14, a monumental transformation occurred, as we caught our first glimpse of the character Angry Nidhiki. Angry Nidhiki was originally a superpowered form of Nidhiki, though he would shortly replace Nidhiki and star in the series, in effect changing the series from a focus on the lives of Nidhiki and Krekka to a focus upon Angry Nidhiki's surreal adventures as an author. Though guest stars and supporting cast members existed before Angry Nid's introduction as a character, this change really encouraged a shift in perspective away from Krekka, a completely fictitious character, and toward those cast members with BZP member identities. As the comics continued to improve in the areas of graphics, humor, and plot (???), the comics became more enjoyable, but at the same time, became weirder and weirder. Many comics contained great jokes that anyone could laugh at, while others were more of an acquired taste; though these comics were favored by many, they also contained imagery and humor so outrageous and foreign that many simply replied, "i dun get it". Such is life, when one is a (debatably) genius comic artist writing for a website built on the premise of children's toys. Regardless of occasional conflicting taste, comics continued to churn, as did positive reception. However, even as quality improved, Angry Nidhiki became busier and busier, comics were posted less frequently, and procrastination became a common theme in later comics. This theme could appear in a number of ways. In one comic, space was taken up by pasting the exact same sprites in every panel. In another, characters were presumed to be "invisible", though it was ironic to the reader that the true reason for this technicality was that it eliminated the need to prepare sprites. Fortunately, the humor quality was not diminished in these comics, as one might fear it would be. But these comics were close to the last that were posted before the topic finally breathed its final breaths. It was becoming harder for Angry Nid to update frequently, and members of his old audience had slowly faded away. Though these were not reasons to quit, they were contributing factors when it came to deciding to ultimately call it quits. On March 19, 2007, the final comic was posted. A month afterward, the topic was closed due to topic revival. Everyone knows that you can't revive something if it's dead. Arachnids and Arthropods Arachnids and Arthropods was a subseries of The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles that consisted of 11 hand-drawn comics illustrating Nidhiki and Krekka's adventures in the world of sloppily-drawn cartoons. Many claimed it to be a blatant rip-off of The Editorialist's "Plus Rod" series. These people, of course, were correct. The name is resultant of a noobish misspelling of the word "human". This issue will be discussed at a later time. Movies Little known to many, Angry Nidhiki produced two feature-length films during his time writing The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles. Despite going straight to DVD, they have been hits on the small screen and surpass the sales of Ghostbusters and The Ten Commandments yearly. Speculation That Front Page Was A Blatant Rip-Off of The Editorialist's Front Page on Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages All of these rumors are true. External Links The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles THEMOVIE ITSSEQUEL Category:Comics